Rei and Jadeite - Ask Box Prompt
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: Untitled ask box prompt. Prompt was "it's okay to cry". Set during the Silver Millennium. Fair warning, i'm not for these ships at all lol so i cant even say if it's any good.


The Earth was rising high in the starry sky, so far away, yet it seemed so close… Just within her reach. The red clad Senshi sighed, lids sweeping closed against her violet-hued eyes; it had been a long, tiring day. The Earth prince Endymion and his four generals, along with an envoy or two, had arrived early in the day and had left late, only a short while before. She and the other three guardian Senshi had their hands full, keeping their royal charge prim and proper. Their princess was besotted with the Earth prince and it seemed he with her and trying to keep them apart was anything but easy. It had been a long day of meetings and conversations and attempting to keep the peace. War was brimming and it was taking all of their Queen's negotiations to keep it at bay. Even the princess, though as enamored as she was with the prince, had remained regal beside her mother all day long, her crown perched precariously atop her silver haired head. But now, she was tucked away into her bed, the other three guardians close by her side, to keep her safe within the palace. Just where she should have been too.

"Mars?"

Eyes opened and the Senshi turned, surprised to find herself face to face with a young man, his blonde hair slightly askew as if his hand had just run through it. "Jadeite," she greeted, her tone stoic, her momentary surprise replaced by a solemn expression. "You're still here." It was not a question, it was a statement. The generals had left with their prince just an hour or so before, or so she had thought. Instantly her suspicions were rising and her gaze went over his shoulder, to the castle, to the window that she knew was Serenity's bedroom… But everything seemed safe, everything seemed normal.

"I am." His voice, though not as deep as his comrades, was husky and reminded her of the trees called pine… The ones she had once seen in a book Endymion had given Serenity, the ones she had once caught scent of when she'd chased her down to Earth. "I had hoped to speak to you." He went on to say, a sheepish smile brightening his eyes. Now that he was standing there before her, he suddenly found he didn't know what to say. With her penetrating stare and her fiery stance, Jadeite was a little fearful that he'd say the wrong thing and end up on the wrong side of her fire. It wasn't hard to set off that temper of hers, he knew that much, and he could only hope she wouldn't be quick to anger. There had been many

"About what? We spoke most of the day," Mars replied tartly, her arms folding over her chest, her eyes narrowing ever-so slightly. They had attended meeting after meeting with their royal charges, as well as the Earth envoys and the Queen. What more was there to say? "I really have no time for this, I should be attending the princess…" She made to stride past but he caught her arm, forcing her to turn back around, to face him. They stood that way for a long, silent moment, frozen in the moment, caught up in each other's eyes.

"What are you so afraid of…?" Jadeite heard himself asking, the words not quite the ones he had once thought he'd say to her in this moment. He watched as her face changed, from surprise to anger and then nothing. Void of anything at all. She slumped, her shoulders slightly curving, and she did not even bother to try and wrench her arm from his grasp. Her eyes though, they traveled back towards the castle, probably without her even realizing it, and then back to his face. Just like him, she was steadfast loyal to her princess. Just like him, she worried over everything she did and nothing trumped her. Not even her own happiness.

"Losing her."

The whispered words fell from her lips before she could stop them. At once her eyes widened and her walls went back up; she yanked her arm from his grasp, stepping away from him, turning her back to him. This was the closest that she had ever come to mentioning her dark premonitions, the ones from which she'd waken shaking and anxious, rushing to Serenity's chambers to stand in the doorway to watch her sleep. To ensure that she was there. That she was safe. That she was _alive._ Her arms wound around herself, gloved hands rubbing the exposed flesh of her upper arms. "I can't lose her." The words continued to tumble freely as she told him of the darkness that was closing in. Of the sunspots that sent chills racing down her spine. Of the dreams that always ended the same: the glint of a sword, the splash of blood, the silver hair against the ground. All the things she had kept bottled up for months and months came spilling out of her in a rush of words. By the time she was finished, she had turned back around, was facing him again, her violet eyes wild and wide in her pale face.

He listened closely as she spoke, taking in every single one of her fears and her concerns. Jadeite, as well as the other three generals, knew of what she spoke of in regards to the sun. It was concerning but he had not realized it was so much so. But because of her abilities, it became clear to him that it was indeed something to worry about. It also became clear that this woman before him had not yet spoken of these things to anyone at all. These fears, these dark dreams… They were things she kept to herself. She kept herself strong, never breaking down, never relenting in the strength she provided for her princess and her team. He found that there was nothing for him to say… Nothing but one single phrase. _"It's okay to cry…"_

Hearing those words, Mars blinked twice, her emotions swirling; and there it was, so easy, so simple. She felt her dam breaking and the tears were pooling in her eyes. All the strength went out of her and she was crying, crying like she had never cried in all her years as a guardian. Her hands came up to cover her face, her shoulders quaking with the sobs that racked her frame. It took only moments for Jadeite to reach out, to take her into his arms and hold on tight. He was quiet, letting her cry until she could cry no more. A few minutes passed and she finally pulled back, sniffling as she wiped the remnants from her eyes; at once her walls were returning, her defensive nature attempting to make a quick come back. She felt out of sorts- this was not who she was, after all. "I'm sorry…" She murmured, turning her head away, feeling a crimson blush staining her cheeks.

"Don't be," he said forcefully, reaching out to touch her face; his fingertips trailed the length of her jaw, his eyes tender as hers met his. "I'm glad you opened up to me…" He offered her a smile and to his delight, a smile graced her features, one that brightened her from within. "You can't be strong all the time." He reminded her to which she nodded, knowing he was right after all.

"Thank you…" She murmured, still smiling slightly as his hand fell away from her face, to instead take hold of hers. "I'm glad you stayed." She admitted, feeling something fluttery within the depths of her stomach. Was this what Serenity felt when she came into contact with Endymion?

"So am I…" He replied, coming a little closer, his face hovering a few inches from her own. Her heart was beating fast, well aware of the fast pace of his as well. In an instant, she closed the short gap between them and their lips met; a flurry of emotions ran through her and as they broke away a few moments later, she found she didn't want it to end. "I have to go now." He said softly, looking unhappy about it, but knowing his duty called. If he did not return to earth soon, they would come looking for him. She nodded, knowing she too had somewhere else to be. "Until we meet again, Mars… Which will be soon, considering your princes…" They shared a laugh and Mars nodded, her stomach turning over as he placed one last quick kiss to her lips. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She murmured, watching as he slipped away, but for the first time in a long time, her heart fell full and ready to burst. Maybe, just maybe…. She could be happy with someone. Maybe she could learn to balance duty and pleasure. She supposed she would just have to see.


End file.
